Spectacular!
Spectacular! is the first episode episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on January 18, 2012 and was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot: It starts with Charlie and Jade walking by the hallway. Charlie, I can't believe it a new year! Jade, Yes, I got the feeling that this is going to be a great year. Caro, Hey guys! Caro, Jade and Charlie share a hug. Charlie, Wow even though you had a baby, your body seems awesome. Caro, Thank you. Jade, I still feel bad because you gave Bennie in adoption. Caro, Well, don't feel bad for Bennie, feel bad for Luke. Charlie, Luke? Caro, Yes wait to see him and you'll know what I'm talking about. Then the kids were in the Glee Club meeting. Will, Kids, Mike, I just want to say that I'm glad to see you here this year. Darren, Wo! Everybody stares at him. Darren, Sorry. Will, And even though three members left the school, we are still able to compete. And the best of all this year Nationals are going to be in Miami and Internationals in Spain! Luke gets in. Will, Welcome Luke! Luke, Yes whatever. Chuck, Dude that was rude. Luke,Yes, is the same. Will, What's wrong with you Luke? Luke, You want to know what's wrong? Well, first I dyed my hair black... Caro, It is really hot by the way. Luke, Second I gave my son in adoption, and third I feel like a freaking bad person, and I feel bad with my self. Luke starts crying. Will gets by him. Will, Luke, don't feel bad with yourself, you did the best for Bennie and in some years he will be really thankful to you. Luke, Thank you.''Charlie, ''Today in the morning Jade said something. Abi, Hi? Rose, Shh. Charlie, I got the feeling that this year is gonna be great. Dj, You want us to sing Something's Coming? Rose, Shh. Conner, I gotta feeling? Abi, We don't know if you have a feeling. Rose, Seriously be quite. Charlie, Hit It! ''Charlie: I gotta feelin' That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night'' ''Luke and Rose: I gotta feelin' That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night'' Charlie and Charlotte with New Directions: '''Tonight's the night Let's live it up I got my money Let's spend it up ''Luke and Rose with New Directions:' Go out and smash it Like Oh My God Jump off that sofa Let's get get on ''Charlotte: I know that we'll have a ball If we get down and go out And just loose it all'' ''Rose and Charlotte: I feel stressed out I wanna let it go Let's go way out spaced out And loosing all control'' ''Charlie: Fill up my cup Mazal tov Look at her dancing Just take it off'' ''Luke: Let's paint the town We'll shut it down Let's burn the roof'' ''Charlotte and Rose: And then we'll do it again'' ''Charlie: Let's do it Let's do it Let's do it Let's do it And do it And do it'' ''Charlie and Charlotte: Let's live it up'' ''Luke: And do it And do it And do it, do it, do it Let's do it Let's do it Let's do it 'cuz'' ''Charlie: I gotta feelin' That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night'' ''Luke: I gotta feelin' That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night'' ''Charlie with New Directions: Tonight's the night (Luke: Hey!) Let's live it up (Charlotte: Let's live it up!) I got my money (Luke: Babe...) Let's spend it up (Luke: Let's spend it up)'' Go out and smash it ('Rose:' Smash it!) Like Oh My God ('Luke:' Like Oh My God!) Jump off that sofa ('Luke:' Come On!) Let's get get off ''Charlie with New Directions: Fill up my cup (Charlotte: Drink) Mazal tov (Rose and Luke: Le chaim) Look at her dancing (Charlotte: Move it Move it) Just take it off'' Let's paint the town ('Luke:' Paint the town!) We'll shut it down ('Luke:' Shut it down!) Let's burn the roof ('Rose:' Ooohhh) ''Charlie and Charlotte: And then we'll do it again'' ''Charlie: Let's do it Let's do it Let's do it Let's do it And do it And do it'' Charlie and Charlotte: '''Let's live it up ''Luke:' And do it And do it And do it, do it, do it Let's do it Let's do it Let's do it, do it, do it ''Charlie and Luke: Hello we come Here we go We gotta rock (Darren: Rock, rock, rock)'' Easy come Easy go Now we on top ('Darren:' Top, top, top, top) Feel the shot Body rock Rock it don't stop ('Darren:' Stop, stop, stop, stop) Round and round Up and down Around the clock ('Darren:' Clock, clock, clock, clock) ''Charlie, Luke, Rose and Charlotte: Monday, Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday Friday, Saturday Saturday and Sunday'' Get get get get get with us You know what we say Party every day Pa pa pa Party every day ''Luke and Charlotte with New Directions: And I'm feelin' That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night'' ''Charlie and Rose with New Directions: I gotta feelin' That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night'' ''Charlie and Charlotte: Oooohhh'' It starts in the Choir Room and it ends in the Cafeteria. Nobody pays attention to the performance. Later Sue finds Jade in the bathroom. Sue, I saw your pathetic performance in the cafeteria, it was really good. ''Jade, ''Excuse me? Sue, I want you back in the Cheerios. Jade, Why? Sue, Because you're the best. Caro is back the only one missing is you. Jade, Ok. Sue, What? Jade, I'm back in the Cheerios, you have to give me a new uniform, mine is in the Atlantic Ocean. Later Tori and Abi were walking by the hallway when two Hockey Players throw them slushies. Abi, I hate pineapple slushie, it sucks. Tori, I don't think that's pineapple. Abi, Oh My God! Abi runs to the bathroom. Chuck, What happen? Tori, Pee slushies. Chuck, Discusting. Tori, Yes. Chuck, Your son is in town. Tori, What? Chuck, Your mother is here in Lima, with your son. Tori, How do you know it? Chuck, This is not the best place to talk about it. Tori starts crying as she leaves Chuck. Conner, What's going on here? Chuck, Nothing. Conner, Really? ''Chuck, ''Drink something you seem like angry. Chuck leaves. Later Charlie was with Mike in the Dance Room. Charlie, It's amazing that they made a Dance Room. Mike, Yes, it would work more four years ago. Emma gets in. Emma, Mike, Charlie! Charlie, What happen Ms. Emma? ''Emma, ''Will wants you in the Choir room, now! Mike, We're going. Charlie, She looks like... Mike, Nervous? ''Charlie, ''Nervous is ok. Then the kids were getting in the Choir Room. Will, Guys you inspired two auditions today. Caro, That's the emergency? Charlotte, Caro! Caro, Sorry, I was just saying. Will, Ok the first one is Lily-Anne Rivers. Lily, Hi my name is Lily-Anne, but just Lily is ok... Caro, Hurry up! Lily, ...I'm going to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift. Lily: '''We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there on, a balcony in summer air See the lights see the party, the ball gowns See you make your way through the crowd And say hello little did I know That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby, just say yes Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress It's a love story Baby, just say yes Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Will, Beautiful! Rose, She's amazing. Lily, Thank you. Jade, We will keep in touch. Lily, See you. Caro, You seem jealous. Jade, I'm not jealous. Teddy, She's jealous. Jade, I'm not... Mark, Mr. Schue, where is the other guy? Will, I don't know. Mike, Here it is. Austynn, Sorry, is that I'm too shy, I-I-I don't know what I'm doing here I should leave. Charlie, Wait! Charlie gets close to him. Charlie, Don't let your shyness stop your goals. Austynn,Thank you. Charlie, Why you're not looking to me? Austynn, I'm blind, just in case you didn't notice. Charlie was surprised. Austynn, Hit It! ''Austynn:' Wait, I'm wrong Should have done better than this Please, I'll be strong I'm finding it hard to resist So show me what I'm looking for Save me, I'm lost Oh lord, I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for,oh lord Don't let go I've wanted this far too long Mistakes become regrets I've learned to love abuse Please show me what I'm looking for Save me, I'm lost Oh lord, I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Just save me from being confused Wait, I'm wrong I can't do better than this I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for,oh lord Will, That was incredible. Austynn, Thank you. Charlie, Will keep in touch. Darren, Jealousy is in the air today. ''Charlie, ''I'm not jealous I'm just surprised. Jade, Me too. Dj, Jade, please. The next day Dj and Jade were in Emma's office. Jade, We that there are missing two years before graduating, but do you know good art schools for us? Emma, Well, NYADA. Dj, That's insulting! Emma, New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Dj, That makes more sense. Jade, That's were Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Finn are, right? ''Emma, ''Yes. Jade, They say it is hard to get there. Emma, It is hard, but you have talent as Rachel, Kurt, Finn and Blaine. Dj, Well we have two years to get in it. Emma, Well if you want to get in it you should start worrying since now. They only accept 20 students per year. Jade, Nice. ''Jade: It's getting so lonely inside this bed Don't know if I should lick my wounds Or say woe is me instead And there's an aching inside my head It's telling me I'm better off alone'' ''Dj: But after the midnight morning will come And the day will see if you're gonna get some'' ''Jade and Dj with ND Girls: They say that girl you know she act too tough, tough, tough Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light They say that girl you know she act so rough, rough, rough Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me, follow me down, down, down Till' you see all my dreams Not everything in this magical world Is quite what it seems'' ''Dj: I looked above the other day 'Cause I think I'm good and ready for a change I live my life by the moon If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow And if it's full, then go'' ''Jade: But after the midnight morning will come And the day will see if you're gonna get some'' ''Jade and Dj with ND Girls: They say that girl you know she act too tough, tough, tough Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light They say that girl you know she act so rough, rough, rough Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me, follow me down, down, down Till' you see all my dreams Not everything in this magical world Is quite what it seems'' ''Caro: I'm searching for things that I just cannot see Why don't you, don't you, don't you come and be whith me? I pretend to be cool whit me, want to believe That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life Where is the love that I'm looking to find? It's all in me, can't you see, I can see Why can't you see it's all in me?'' ''Jade and Dj with ND Girls: And I say follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down Turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down Turn off the light, turn off the light Till' you see all my dreams And I say follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down Till'you see all my dreams, see all my dreams'' ''Jade: Where is your logic?'' ''Dj: Who do you need?'' ''Jade: Where can turn?'' It ends in the auditorium. All the boys were clapping and screaming. Chuck, That's so hot! Teddy, Wo! Will,You got talent. Dj, Thank you. Jade, Thanks. Luke, The best thing of the week. Charlie, You see you don't have to be that angry with life. Luke, Thank you dude. Charlie, You're welcome. Later Jade goes to Charlie's house. She knocks the door, Charlie opens the door. Charlie, You're just in time. ''Jade, ''In time to do what? Charlie, I'm alone so I decided to make you something special. Jade, Food? Charlie,Yes. Come in beautiful woman. Jade and Charlie get in the dinning room. Jade, Oh My God! Charlie, What's wrong? Jade, It is beautiful. The table has candles and flowers. Charlie, A beautiful dinner for a beautiful girl. Jade kisses Charlie. Jade, I love you Charlie. Charlie, I love you too. Charlie kisses Jade. Jade, Let's eat. The next day Will tell the kids that they are going to visit Sonorian Rhythm. When the kids get in the auditorium they were getting prepared for the openning of the year. Rose, I want to see how prepared they are this year. ''Ashley: Rising up, back on the street Did my time, took my chances Went the distance now I'm back on my feet Just a girl and his will to survive'' Lura: '''So many times it happens too fast You trade your passion for glory Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past You must fight just to keep them alive. ''Lura with Sonorian Rhythm:' It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all With the eye of the tiger. Ashley: '''Face to face, out in the heat Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry They stack the odds still we take to the street For the kill, with the skill to survive. ''Lura with Sonorian Rhythm:' It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all With the eye of the tiger. ''Lura: Risin' up, straight to the top Had the guts, got the glory Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop Just a man and his will to survive.'' ''Lura with Sonorian Rhythm: It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all With the eye of the tiger.'' Lura and Ashley: '''The eye of the tiger The eye of the tiger The eye of the tiger The eye of the tiger Chuck, Holy crap! Charlie, They're awesome. Luke, I hate my sister. Mark, Now I'm wondering, why do I left that club? Charlotte stares at him. Mark, Kidding. Back at the school there was a boy in the out of the Choir Room. Abi, Is me or there is a guy drawing? Jade,There is a guy drawing. Abi, I thought I was insane. Ashton, Sorry is I disturbe you I will leave now. Charlie, Don't worry. What are you doing here? Ashton, I was thinking about auditioning, but I was afraid of it. Jade, Let's hear how you sing. Ashton, I'm not sure. Charlie, Come on. Charlie starts playing his guitar. ''Ashton:' I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me Tori, You have a beautiful voice. Abi, Yes, you're awesome! Will, Before someone says we'll keep in touch, you're in. Ashton, Thank you. Charlie, This has been a long hard first week. Charlotte, Has someone seen Luke? Caro gets in crying. Caro, Luke left the club. Charlie, What? Caro, He leave me a message, he says that he feel really bad and his not ready for getting over the thing of the baby. Chuck, That sucks! Will, He only needs time. Jade, I hope so. The next day the kids were in the Glee Club meeting. Charlie, Guys I have good news! Abi, You're going to give me a new car? Charlie, Nope, as the musical of this year we will be doing... RENT. Dj, RENT? Chuck, Really? ''Charlie, ''Yes, auditions start next week. Will, Incredible! It will be totally awesome. Jade, We should sing something to celebrate. Charlie, I always think the same as Mr. Schue and Jade, so can I? Will, Sure. Charlie, Hit It! ''New Directions: Do do do do do do'' ''Charlie: There's no easy way to figure out Why everything we planned gets turned around Nothing accidental, got it down to a T'' ''Charlie and Jade: So why do things never end the way you think there gonna be If all is for sure is that no one knows that don't be too quick to decide'' ''Charlie and Jade with New Directions: Cause everything can change when you least expect it Can't stop what you can't control Gotta learn how to just let go Everything can change No, you can't profect it Some things you can't explain'' Charlie: '''Yeah! ''Jade:' Ooooooooooooooooooo ''New Directions: Do do do do do do do'' Ja'de: Oooooooooooooooooo'' ''Darren:' There's no easy way to plan ahead Can't wait to get there, but we end up here instead ''Abi: Anything can happen due to what it does Somethings turned out much better the way it is with us'' ''Darren and Abi: If all is for sure is that no one knows that don't be too quick to decide'' ''Charlie and Jade with New Directions (Abi): Cause everything can change when you least expect it Can't stop what you can't control Gotta learn how to just let go Everything can (oh!) change No you can't profect it Somethings you can't explain'' ''Charlie with New Directions (Jade): Everything can change when you least expect it Can't stop what you can't control Gotta learn how to just let go Everything (yeaah) can change No, you can't profect it Somethings you can't explain Everything can change (everything can change) Can't stop what you can't control Gotta learn how to just let go Everything can change, everything can change Somethings you can't explain Everything can change'' Songs I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas: Sung by Charlie, Luke, Rose and Charlotte with New Directions. Love Story by Taylor Swift: Sung by Lily. Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar: Sung by Austynn. Turn Off The Light by Nelly Furtado: Sung by Jade, Dj and Caro with New Directions Girls. Eye Of The Tiger by Spectacular!: Sung by Ashley, Lura and Sonorian Rhythm. My Immortal by Evanescence: Sung by Ashton. Everything Can Change by Spectacular!: Sung by Charlie, Jade, Darren and Abi with New Directions. Trivia The kids in Season 1 were Sophomores not Freshman as said by Holly. This is the first time a Nickelodeon song is performed. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott TaylorSwift-FinchelFan as Austynn Bledso SamAndQuinnForever123 as Lily-Anne Rivers Gleek090892 as Lura Samuels Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsburry Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Two Category:Season premieres